windows_wikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Windows 3.x
Microsoft Windows 3.x stellt die dritte Version der Windows-Serie der Firma Microsoft dar. Die früheren Versionen von Windows waren keine Betriebssysteme, sondern lediglich eine „graphische Betriebssystemerweiterung“''Windows 3.1 Handbuch, die auf MS-DOS aufsetzten. Strenggenommen galt und gilt dies sowohl für alle 3.x-Versionen als auch für alle Windows 9x-Versionen inklusive Windows Millennium Edition (ME). Dennoch enthält Windows gerade seit den 3er-Versionen so viele gemeinsame Funktionen und Elemente, dass oft von Windows als Betriebssystem gesprochen wird. Versionen Gemeinsame Neuerungen seit Windows 1.x/ 2.x Die graphische Benutzeroberfläche wurde nach dem Vorbild des Apple Macintosh entwickelt. Programm- und Dateimanager wurden mit dieser Version eingeführt und ersetzten die bisher als Dateiverwaltung eingesetzte „MS-DOS Executive“, die seit Windows 1.0 den Bildschirm direkt nach dem Start zierte. Auch das Aussehen der Oberfläche selbst wurde geändert: '''3D-Schaltflächen' dominierten nun. Windows 3.0 konnte auf einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Rechner eingesetzt werden. Erstmals wurde Windows nicht für die jeweilige Prozessorplattform verkauft, sondern war mit unterschiedlichen Startmodi für allen unterstützten Prozessoren angepasst. Neben den damals aktuellen Intel 80386-Prozessoren ("386er"), war 3.0 auch auf 286ern und sogar auf Rechnern mit Intel 8086-CPU lauffähig. Windows 3.x beherrschte präemptives Multitasking nur sehr eingeschränkt. Es wurde nur für MS-DOS-Programme unterstützt, und das auch nur dann, wenn es auf Systemen ausgeführt wurde, die kompatibel zum 80386-Prozessor waren. Windows-Programme wurden im kooperativen Multitasking ausgeführt, bei dem Programme explizit die Kontrolle an die anderen abtreten müssen. Die Windows-Registrierung (Registry) beschränkt sich auf Datei-Extensions und einige weitere Funktionen. Windows- und Programmeinstellungen werden fast ausschließlich über „ini-Files“ (Initialisierungs-Dateien) realisiert, die die Parameter und Werte im Klartext enthalten. Somit ist ein System mit dem Texteditor frei konfigurierbar und Anwendungen werden nicht im System eingebunden, sondern sind als installierte Programme zwischen verschiedenen Rechnern austauschbar. Windows 3.0 Windows 3.0 wurde am 22. Mai 1990 veröffentlicht und bis 1992 vertrieben. In den ersten vier Monaten wurden eine Million Exemplare zu einem Preis von je 150 USD abgesetzt.Quelle: James Wallace, Jim Erickson; "Mr. Microsoft"; Ullstein 1993; S.346 Es ist das erste Windows, das VGA unterstützt, aber weiterhin Treiber für sehr alte XT-Rechner und deren Grafikstandards mitliefert. Im Real Mode genügen sogar ein 8086er-Prozessor und 384 KB Speicher, der erweiterte Modus setzt einen 386er-Prozessor (mehr IRQs) mit 1024 KB Erweiterungsspeicher (also 640 + 1024 KB) voraus. Einige ältere Programme sind noch über Parameter startbar. * Real Mode: Der „Real Mode“ ist eine Art Kompatibilitätsmodus, der es erlaubte, Windows 3.0 auf einem 8086er auszuführen bzw. Anwendungen, die ursprünglich für Windows 2.x geschrieben wurden und sonst nicht lauffähig wären, zu verwenden. * Standard Mode: Wie der Name bereits verrät, ist dies die Betriebsart für damals (1990-91) durchschnittliche Hardware: ein Intel 80286-Prozessor mit ca. 1 MB Arbeitsspeicher (RAM). * Extended Mode: Im „Erweiterten Modus für 80386-Prozessoren“ war auf einem PC mit 80386-Prozessor und ausreichend Arbeitsspeicher kooperatives Multitasking (DOS-Anwendungen) und Adressierung großer Speicherbereiche möglich. Windows 3.0 mit Multimedia Extensions 1.0 (Windows 3.00a, Oktober 1991) Ende 1991 veröffentlicht, ist es das erste Windows überhaupt, das in der Lage ist, digitale Sounds auszugeben. Im Grunde handelt es sich jedoch nur um ein überarbeitetes Windows 3.0. Hinzugekommen sind: * Medienwiedergabe; zum Abspielen von Wave- und MIDI-Dateien * Sound Recorder; zum Aufnehmen von Tonspuren im Wave-Format * Ein CD-Player * Eine erweiterte Uhr, die zu programmierten Zeitpunkten Signale abspielen kann * Bildschirmschoner; zu den bekanntesten zählt „Starfield“, der vorbeihuschende Sterne bei einem Flug durch das All simuliert Diese Windows-Version wurde ausschließlich auf CD-ROM vertrieben (als erstes Windows überhaupt) und war nicht weit verbreitet, da Multimedia-PCs (Rechner mit CD-ROM-Laufwerken und Soundkarte mit Midi-Schnittstelle) damals sehr teure Geräte waren. Die übrigen Hardware-Voraussetzungen mit mindestens 10 MHz 286er-Prozessor, 2 MB RAM und 30 MB Festplatte entsprechen dem damaligen Technikstand, dazu wird MS-DOS ab V3.1 (oder ein kompatibles Betriebssystem wie das damals weit verbreitete DR-DOS) benötigt. Windows 3.1 und Varianten Diese Version wurde am 1. März 1992 veröffentlicht und war erstmals als Update für ein früheres Windows erhältlich. Es war die erste Fassung von Windows, die kommerziell erfolgreich war. Zu den wichtigsten Neuerungen zählte die standardmäßige Sound-Unterstützung sowie Farbtiefen bis zu 32 Bit und große Bildschirm-Auflösungen. Trotz der Namensähnlichkeit sind viele Programme für Windows 3.0 zu Windows 3.1x inkompatibel (und umgekehrt). Somit ist Windows 3.1 das erste Windows mit einer durchgehenden Aufwärtskompatibilität. Zum Schutz vor professionellen Produktpiraten wurde mit Windows 3.1 parallel zu MS-DOS 6.x das Certificate of Authenticity eingeführt. Ein schwer zu fälschendes Hologramm erlaubt es dem Laien, eine Kopie von einem Original zu unterscheiden. Bei der Einführung von Windows 3.1 zeigten sich Probleme der Kompatibilität zu alternativen DOS-Versionen; statt des MS-DOS setzten etliche Kunden DR-DOS ein. DR (Digital Research) musste beim Erscheinen von Windows 3.1 Patches für DR-DOS herausgeben, um sein Betriebssystem für das aufgesetzte Windows 3.1 anzupassen. Erstmals werden TrueType-Schriften und die OLE-Schnittstelle unterstützt und „Drag & Drop“ (Verschieben von Dateien zwischen zwei Fenstern mit der Maus) wird eingeführt. Eine nur kurzzeitig erhältliche OEM-Variante ist Windows 3.11, die aber nur an der neuen Build-Nummer erkennbar ist. Weitere Sondereditionen sind Windows 3.1 für Pen-Computing (spezielle Laptops), das chinesische Windows 3.2 (Update mit Schrifteditor, Treibern und Schriften auch für internationale DOS-Versionen) und zahlreiche von Herstellern angepasste OEM-Varianten, Teilweise sogar mit Dos und Treiberanpassungen als Skriptinstallation auf CDs statt auf Diskette. Windows für Workgroups 3.1 Windows für Workgroups 3.1 wurde im Oktober 1992 veröffentlicht. Es enthielt als erstes Windows zusätzliche Möglichkeiten für ein rudimentäres Peer to Peer-Netzwerk zwischen Windows-Computern über das MS-eigene NetBEUI-Protokoll sowie die Programme Microsoft Mail, ein netzwerkbasiertes Mailprogramm, und Schedule+, ein Kalenderprogramm zur gemeinsamen Benutzung durch mehrere Anwender. Für ein effektives serverbasierendes Netzwerk ist aber wegen der noch fehlenden TCP/IP-Unterstützung WfW 3.11 ratsam, zumal die Netzwerkkomponenten noch nicht ausgereift sind und viele Netzwerktreiber für WfW 3.1 noch nicht erhältlich sind. Es ist die letzte Version, die im Standard-Modus arbeitet (286er-Prozessor noch möglich), dann aber ohne gemeinsame Datei- Und Druckernutzung. Windows für Workgroups 3.11 Windows für Workgroups 3.11 wurde im November 1993 veröffentlicht. Dies war eine erweiterte Fassung von Windows für Workgroups 3.1 mit verbesserter 32-Bit-Netzwerksoftware und TCP/IP-Protokoll (als Update nachzuinstallieren), das die Kommunikation mehrerer Rechner in einem lokalen Netzwerk erlaubt. Mit einem Paket kleinerer Programme „Winsocks“ ist nun auch der Internetzugriff über ein Standardmodem mit AT-Befehlssatz (Hayes) und den Bitraten 4,8 / 9,6 / 19,6 kBit/s möglich. Auch kann man per ISDN oder mit DSL ins Internet. Die letzten Browser für WfW 3.11 sind: Internet Explorer 5.0 Deutsch (ist essentiell, da es das Einwahlprogramm für Wählverbindungen enthält), Internet Explorer 5.01 Englisch, Opera 3.62 Englisch und Netscape Navigator 4.08. Für die Installation wird ein 386SX/DX-Prozessor vorausgesetzt. Erweiterungen Für Windows 3.1 existieren zahlreiche Erweiterungen, die vor allem die vergleichsweise einfachen Programm- und Dateimanager ergänzen oder durch völlig neue Oberflächen ersetzen, darunter PC Tools für Windows, Norton Desktop, Calmira oder Plug-In for Windows. Die wichtigste Erweiterung für neuere Programme ist die Win32s-Schnittstelle für Windows 3.1x. Das sind Befehlserweiterungen, die erstmals die 32-Bit-Programme unter dem sonst 16-bittigen Windows erlauben. Dabei wurden allerdings die Funktionsbibliotheken aus Windows NT nicht komplett übernommen, sondern lediglich eine Auswahl daraus, so ist beispielsweise MS Office 97 unter Windows NT 3.51 lauffähig, nicht jedoch unter Windows 3.1x/ WfW 3.x. In Kombination mit Grafikschnittstellen wie OpenGL oder Video for Windows sollte damit jedoch bis zum Erscheinen von Windows 95 ein ausreichender Standard für Heimanwender gesetzt werden. Heutige Bedeutung dieser Windows-Varianten Die Bedeutung dieser Windows-Varianten reicht heute über den musealen Charakter kaum hinaus. Sofern alte Hardware mit Prozessorraten um 20 MHz mit Treibern zum laufen gebracht werden soll, kann Windows for Workgroups 3.1/ 3.11 noch verwendet werden, da es die stabilere Version ist und dafür noch einige Treiber erhältlich sind. Aktuelle Hardware wird nicht mehr unterstützt. Selbst für die Workgroup-Varianten fehlen inzwischen Drucker- und Grafiktreiber. Für Testinstallationen reichen meist die Standardtreiber (VGA oder evtl. SVGA mit 800x600 Bildpunkten und 16 Farben). Ein DOS-Standardtreiber für CD-Laufwerke muss aber gesondert von Fremdanbietern bezogen werden. Das System kann noch für einfache Office-Tätigkeiten und alte 16-bit-Spiele (DOS/Win) produktiv genutzt werden. Geeignete Programme sind fast nur noch als Downloads oder auf dem Flohmarkt erhältlich. Netzwerkzugriff ist dagegen mit allen Updates und funktionierenden Treibern auch zu modernen Betriebssystemen über TCP/IP möglich. Weblinks * Zur Geschichte von Windows * http://www.winhistory.de/ * Downloads und weitere Links und Infos zu Win 3x/ NT 3x, Calmira, Treibern etc. * Microsoft Knowledge Base Artikel über Windows 3.2